


Seeing Double

by suzanami



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzanami/pseuds/suzanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both notably sloshed after one of Caldina's parties, a very giggly Fuu and a very sleepy Ferio mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeliriousMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousMess/gifts).



> Del and I both seem to have a weakness for drunken, giggly Fuu, and for how affectionate she becomes after a few glasses of wine... she wrote a drabble that touched on this fact and I was inspired.

 “Careful.”

“I'm quite caref– careful,” Fuu insisted as she missed the first stair. She stumbled, leaning into him and giggling more than she usually let herself.

Ferio was a little buzzed himself, but not so much so that he'd even consider carrying her up the stairs in his current state. No, that was just asking for an accident, he thought vaguely as Fuu got up two steps and clapped her hands together once, cheering for herself. “Fuu, _how_ are we going to get you into bed?”

“Oh!” Fuu's expression changed. He was fairly sure she was attempting to look coy. “Is it going to be that, then?”

“No, it's going to be sleeping. For both of us. C'mon, keep a-walking.”

Caldina's party to celebrate – shit, something about her relationship with Lafarga, Ferio didn't even remember anymore – had gone late into the night. So late that the first streaks of dawn were already spreading pink across the sky when it was decided that the Knights had _all_ had quite enough to drink. Caldina and Presea weren't very good examples to follow, he thought as Fuu tried to twirl to face him, only succeeding in stumbling down a step. This was hysterical to her and she clapped her hands together again, laughing.

“Why're there so many damn stairs everywhere,” he said, taking a firm grip on Fuu's upper arm.

Somehow – he was not entirely sure how with Fuu going one step forward and two steps back, all while tottering and laughing and touching his arms and hands – they finally reached his quarters. When the Knights visited, Fuu liked to stay with Hikaru and Umi most nights. But Ferio couldn't be bothered right now to try and herd all three of their drunk asses into the same pen. The hallway was spinning for him, too.

He guided her into the bedroom, turning to lock the door and begin attempting to unfasten his uniform. Swearing under his breath, fumbling the latches and clasps, he managed to get out of it all. He didn't usually have so much damn trouble, he managed to think through the haze as he peeled off his clothes down to his underthings. He just wanted to sleep this off.

Fuu, on the other hand, was on the bed, lying on her back with her legs dangling over the edge, not quite touching the floor. She kicked her feet back and forth lazily while she giggled into her hands. Her skirt was a modest enough length but she had flopped down so haphazardly that he could easily see right up it in the dim lighting. Well, he could see it if he tried very hard to focus his eyes.

She propped herself up on her elbows, her face lighting up. “Oh, you're ahead of me! Here.” And she began trying to lift her blouse up over her head. Unfortunately, it was a top that buttoned up the front and she was soon tangled. She swore, and Ferio leaned back against the wall and laughed for a while as she struggled, whimpering helplessly.

“Here.” He crossed the room to her. “Y'have to undo all the fucking buttons,” he grumbled.

“Absolute nonsense,” was the slurred reply.

“You can say that again.” She was adorable, unfairly adorable. She moved to help him with the buttons up her front but he swatted her hands away, earning more laughter. “You're luc–“ He paused to burp. “lucky you're so charming or I'd throw you out to sleep on the couch.”

“Ssome prince you are,” Fuu shot back, her knees decidedly far apart.

These buttons would be easier if he wasn't seeing double and if Fuu would stop wiggling around. Through sheer force of Will, he managed to get her blouse open and shucked it off her.

“Mm,” she murmured, grabbing onto the loose fabric of his undershirt and falling back onto the bed. He stumbled, pulled down on top of her into a clumsy kiss He moved to pull back for a second, then figured what the hell, and leaned his weight onto her more fully, kissing her back, occasionally interrupted by her unprompted laughter. She smelled like wine and a bit like strange perfume – Caldina had been hanging off just about everyone that evening. She was warm and soft and so melty under him, the silky fabric of her slip delicious under his hands, and he reciprocated when she deepened the kiss to something more.

She tasted like wine, too, he noted through the fog of drunkenness and arousal as she squirmed under him, moving her hips up and making soft noises of frustration. He laughed against her mouth and leaned back, trying to focus on how to make words.

“C'mon, it's time to sleep.” He pulled back, but her hands clenched at the fabric of his undershirt. “F'real, I'm tired and drunk and wanna sleep. The room is spinning.” He managed to get out of her fumbling grasp to pull off her shoes and unzip her skirt, tugging it down past her knees. “D'you wanna nightgown or are you gonna sleep in that?”

“I wish t'be naked,” she pouted, pulling at the thin slip that still covered her, seemingly not sure how to get rid of it.

He pulled her up to sitting and she slumped against him, laughing. Somehow he managed to shove her back so she wasn't hanging over the side of the bed, and would have been happy to just leave her there as he crawled towards his spot.

Ferio crashed into the pillow, relief washing over him. When he closed his eyes, everything spun a whole lot less, and he sighed heavily. Then he felt the bed dip and move; Fuu was crawling over. Good, sleepy drunk cuddles were some of his favorite. He rolled over onto his back, ready to embrace her.

Instead, Fuu very clumsily threw one leg over his middle, wobbling and bracing herself with one hand on his stomach. She pressed her other hand to her mouth, laughing. “Fuu, you're drunk.”

“So're you,” she nodded, then paused, holding her head and closing her eyes. No surprise – if the room was spinning for him, it was probably upside-down for her. Then she leaned down, pressing her wiggly little drunk body all against him, and tried to kiss him. She missed, getting him on the cheek instead, and he burst into laughter. Fuu found this equally amusing as she managed to find his mouth, giggling as she crushed her mouth against his.

She was still giggling when she started to move her hips, gliding forward and back over him, until his laughter eased into low groans. Fuu, on the other hand, kept right on laughing. Somewhere in Ferio's mind he knew this was ridiculous and that they should both sleep, but her slip had bunched up at her hips and his hand was on her thigh and then she bit his lower lip, and, well.

He allowed himself to be tugged by his shirt into a sitting position, where she settled into his lap and stretched her legs out on either side of him. Her little hands were balled into fists in the fabric at the front of his shirt as she kissed him hard, her own laughter now _mostly_ subsiding into delicate little grunts as his thumb pressed into the crease where her thigh met her stomach.

Usually, Fuu liked to tease him, to play hard-to-get, to make him crazy. She could be an adorably coy little minx in bed, and he loved it. He loved when she played him, when she teased him til he couldn't think straight. But a lot of times when she'd had a fair bit to drink, she got desperate and needy, impatient. He liked the teasing, he liked it a lot. But this was very nice, too.

Then she threw her weight back and he tumbled forward on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked herself against where he was already getting hard. He groaned into her hair as she lolled her head to one side, rolling his hips to meet hers and earning a curse word moaned alongside his name, which caused some kind of explosion in the back of his mind.

He leaned back, trying to remember how to swallow for he had a lump in his throat. Her head was still turned to the side, her pale neck exposed, wild wisps of blonde curls settled over the skin. Her eyes were half-lidded, focused on nothing in particular, one hand on the bed by her face and the other still gripping the front of his nightshirt. Ferio wasn't sure if his state of drunkenness or his state of arousal made it harder to fight to think, but it occurred to him that she had stopped initiating. He liked when she was insistent, when she made very intentional choices in her vocalizations, when she kept touching him.

For a moment he watched her, his breath still rushed and his blood hot. “Mm,” she murmured, smiling and rolling her head to look back up at him. “Oh, I see stars, Ferio.” She took a long, slow breath through her nose and exhaled in a long sigh. “I cons– I consider that t'be a good sign, don't you?” She blinked slowly again, and then yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth for probably the first time since he'd known her.

And Ferio chuckled, leaning down to press a much more chaste kiss to the soft skin before her ear. “You've stopped,” he whispered.

Fuu blinked hard. “Lucky girl that I am, having two'f you to dote on me thiszway,” she managed. “Or... wait, that's not right.” And she collapsed into very tired giggles.

Ferio rolled off her, onto his back, his feet on the pillows. He pressed a hand to his eyes, trying to keep the room from twisting upside-down – and to try and cool off. He was fairly sure he was a little too wasted to do much productive with his dick tonight, anyway. “All right,” he grunted, sitting up slowly. “Caldina gave you girls too much credit. Giving you s'much wine.”

“Calfarga's party was septacular,” Fuu asserted.

“Yes. Very fun party. Sleep now.”

“I'm not sleepy, Ferio, I am,” she paused to yawn again, “aroused.”

“You are sleepy, love.”

“Oh. All right.” Fuu let herself be rolled into her usual spot but swatted him away – or attempted to, clumsily – when he tried to get her under the covers, so he left her on top of them. Ferio himself was barely able to maneuver himself under, so he flopped down next to her.

“Are you getting drunker st- still?” he mumbled into his pillow.

“'m not drunk,” Fuu sighed, curling into a ball on her side. “I am a– a lady.”

“We'll let evr'one think that, 'kay?” He shifted his weight. “Fuu?” Her shoulder was moving up and down with slow, even breaths, and he knew she was already asleep. “'kay,” he answered himself, and this amused him, so he snickered quietly for a few moments before passing out himself.

 


End file.
